


[Podfic of] call it a good marriage

by Podcath



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-01
Updated: 2011-05-01
Packaged: 2017-10-31 12:46:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/344204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Podcath/pseuds/Podcath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[0:26:00] Kel's Notes: Begins fairly firmly anchored in mid-second season, meanders forward into the murky future -- no fourth season spoilers and no knowledge of them, either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] call it a good marriage

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [call it a good marriage](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/6964) by Kel. 



**Title:**[ call it a good marriage](http://obsessivetendencies.net/fiction/doma.html)  
**Author:** Kel  
**Reader:** Cath  
**Fandom:** Queer as Folk (US)  
**Pairing:** Brian/Justin  
**Length:** 0:22:38  
**Cover** : Cath  
**Beta** : [Crinklysolution](http://archiveofourown.org/users/crinklysolution)  
**Music** : Rockapella - Basket Case  


**Mediafire link to mp3:** [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/?iyveh1v837ijpuh) (10.62 MB)  
**Mediafire link to m4b:** [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/?6527odi591p43d2) (13.25 MB)  



End file.
